poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the forest/Alter succeeds his plan
This is how we come to the forest and Alter succeeds his plan goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go to FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Crysta and our heroes see red marks and proceed with caution we see a machine outside the woods it cuts inside was Ralph's hand pushes the red button Ralph: Ya finished sprayin' Chick? Chick Hicks: All done here, Ralph, old buddy, old pal. Ralph: How about you, Jackson? Jackson Storm: Pretty good, pal. Ralph: How about you, Zak. astonished to see Zak not there Zak? speaks on the microphone Ralph: Zak? Mac Grimborn: Shh! Listen. Ralph: Zak? Zak 'ZAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! ' Zak turns off the stereo Zak: Yeah, yeah! What's the big deal? Ralph: You finished sprayin' yet? Zak: I' gettin' there. Call on a cow. Sheesh. walks away Professor Z: New city kid takes time, my friends. Ralph: He doesn't take anything seriously. Bladebeak: Tell you the truth, he doesn't belong to the woods. eats a cake Crysta and our heroes follow Zak as he sprays more trees and sees a black tree and walks to it watches Alter: Excellent. My plan is working perfectly. evilly Zak: Freaky. all the parts of the tree then starts trying to spray a fly and the tree Thomas: Whoa. Starlight: What's he doing? Zak stops spraying Zak: Gotcha! leaves a raspy voice is heard Raspy voice: Hexxus. Alter: There's the signal. he and our villains come out Alter: Soon, the universe will be ours. Those heroes better run fast with their fairy princess friend. We'll catch them at FernGully soon enough. crazy Lord Zedd: Oh, gee. Wish ''I ''thought of it. Rita No wonder he gets the big bucks. Rita Repulsa: laughing Right. Rito Revolto: Everything's going swell, but.... There's just one teeny-weeny little problem with his plan. Master Vile: Let me guess, Rito: It's completely diabolical? Prince Sprocket: Or, it's obviously crazy. Rito Revolto: No, that's not it. It's just that he doesn't know how to free Hexxus from that tree. Alter: Don't worry, Rito. The final phase of my plan is working perfectly. Soon, the machine will break that black tree down, and Hexxus shall carry us to victory! evilly Klank: Your plan was working perfectly from the start. If you had listened-- Alter: I doubt that you did anything right. Klank: Is that so? I'll have you know-- Orbus: Hexxus forming as a spirit of the black tree Uh, excuse me! Klank: Quiet, Orbus! Alter Now, as I was saying, Alter-- Orbus: Excuse me! Alter: Silence! My ultimate plan is working to perfection! Orbus: Well, that's what I was trying to tell you. Look! looks appears as a dark spirit of the black tree Hexxus: (dark spirit) Ha, ha! Who summons me from my slumber? Alter: I am Alter, son of the Pirate Queen, Divatox. It was I who located you, and awakened you. Hexxus: (dark spirit) Ah, villains. I've heard of you. What do you wish, Alter? Alter: In exchange for your freedom, we need your help. Hexxus: (dark spirit) I'm listening. Alter: I want you to help us.... Destroy FernGully. Hexxus: (dark spirit) And what do you get out of it? Alter: The universe will be ours. Hexxus: (dark spirit) Excellent. Once we have destroyed FernGully, our alliance shall rule the universe with us. Alter: But of course. Together, we can destroy the fairy princess.... AND all of her friends. and Alter laugh evilly Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Trevor7626